Just You
by Airi Tanaka
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang suami yang begitu mencintai istrinya, Lee Sungmin dihadapkan pada persoalan yang cukup menyulitkan. Dia didesak oleh sang ibu untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Sungmin karena alasan yang memang sangat menyudutkan pria itu bersama sang istri. It's just MONOTONE story. RnR, please! / KYUMIN / WARNING! GS [NC!] / CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just You**

**.**

**Written by Hwang Sook Mi**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**.**

**Rating : M**

**.**

**Warning : GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**

**.**

**A/N : Please, apologize me if I tagged you without permission. Don't Like! Don't Read! OK!**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Keharuan dan kesedihan berbaur menjadi satu. Dua perasaan itu saling mendesak, menempati ruang hati Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya berhasil memenuhi hati yeoja mungil itu tanpa menyisakan setitik celah.

"Happy anniversary, chagi~" Suara bass nan merdu itu begitu lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Sungmin. Meskipun lirih namun terdengar jelas mengingat sosok bersuara indah itu tepat berada di pelupuk matanya.

Sosok jangkung itu merupakan figur seorang pelindung bagi Sungmin. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan sosok istimewa itu, Sungmin sering menyebutnya sebagai sosok malaikat tanpa sayap untuknya. Sosok yang selama ini bertahta di tempat terindah dalam hatinya.

Sungmin tampak terpejam, menyembunyikan manik indah di balik pelupuk matanya, menikmati kehangatan deru napas teratur yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kening indahnya tengah menempel tanpa jarak dengan kening sosok malaikatnya sehingga kedua hidung mancung itu saling beradu.

"Terima kasih dan... Maafkan aku, Kyu~" Sungmin mulai menyahut dengan suara lirih nan lembut. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi mengalung indah di leher jenjang Kyuhyun semakin mengerat.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit heran. "Maaf? Untuk apa, hm?" Tanyanya kemudian seraya menggesek pelan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin serta mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping yeoja terkasihnya itu.

Ditatapnya lekat dan tanpa bosan paras Sungmin. Meneliti setiap gurat kecantikan yang tervisualisasi jelas di sana. Sungguh sosok Sungmin terlalu indah di matanya.

Sekuat hati Sungmin menahan embun yang terlanjur menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Namun embun itu dengan lancang menetes hingga mengalir di pipi mulusnya tanpa mampu dicegah.

"Maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaanku..." Jawab Sungmin parau dengan deraian air mata. Batinnya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak menerima kenyataan tidak baik yang selama ini menggelayuti hidupnya.

"Hm? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu, Min? Tidak pernahkah... kau berkaca, chagi? Melihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu, hm?" Kyuhyun menimpali seraya mengelus lembut surai Sungmin. "Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggapmu tidak sempurna. Dan sayangnya kau sendirilah yang mengatakannya." Sambungnya seraya mengecup kening Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat masih dengan mata terpejam. "Anniya! Aku tidak sempurna. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan orang cacat, Kyu. Hiks~" Tukasnya seraya terisak, terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Ssstt... Jebal uljima, chagiya~ Bukankah sudah berulang kali ku katakan? Kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih darimu. Cukup kau selalu berada di sisiku saja aku sudah bahagia, Min. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun berujar lembut memberi ketenangan pada Sungmin, membuat yeoja manis itu mulai menampakkan manik foxy yang sedari tersembunyi di balik pelupuk mata indahnya.

Sungmin menatap tepat pada manik teduh milik Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir aneh namun begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Tapi, Kyu... A-aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang wanita. Aku merasa gagal menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Kyu. Aku–"

Cukup! Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar jengah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang selalu menyakiti hati yeoja itu sendiri. Hingga hatinya juga ikut tersakiti.

Kyuhyun segera membungkam bibir lembut Sungmin dengan bibirnya membuat ucapan yeoja itu terhenti hingga refleks memejamkan mata kembali. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghentikan rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya atas ucapan-ucapan tak layak dari bibir yeoja manis itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selalu tertanam kuat di lubuk hatinya. Rasa cinta yang begitu tulus hanya untuk Sungmin seorang. Cinta yang tak akan pernah gugur namun justru setiap harinya cinta itu akan selalu tumbuh dan tumbuh lagi, begitu seterusnya. Takkan pernah mati meskipun suatu hari nanti jiwanya akan mati. Sungguh cinta yang luar biasa, bukan?

Sungmin yang awalnya hanya diam menerima pergerakan lembut bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya kini mulai membalas secara perlahan. Mencoba mengimbangi permainan bibir Kyuhyun yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak problematika hidupnya.

Rasa asin terkecap oleh bibir keduanya akibat lelehan air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir hingga membasahi bibir yeoja itu. Namun Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli. Baginya rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin lebih mendominasi.

Semakin lama ciuman Kyuhyun semakin intens. Sungmin yang membalas setiap lumatannya membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ditekannya kuat tengkuk putih Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan direngkuhnya semakin erat pinggang ramping yeoja itu agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Tak ingin membiarkan pagutan memabukkan itu terlepas begitu saja.

Hawa dingin malam itu tak mereka pedulikan. Bahkan mereka juga melupakan pesta kecil yang sudah mereka persiapkan sedemikian rupa. Pesta yang memang sengaja mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun rencanakan sebelumnya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga.

Pesta kecil yang diadakan di halaman belakang dekat kolam renang itu hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka berdua. Tidak mengundang siapa-siapa bahkan keluarga dekat sekalipun.

Meskipun sederhana suasana romantis terasa begitu kental menyelimuti pesta kecil itu di mana terdapat lilin-lilin kecil di sekitar mereka. Lilin-lilin yang tampak bersinar menghiasi meja makan untuk makan malam mereka yang memang sengaja di letakkan di sana, di lantai, di pinggir kolam renang bahkan tak sedikit juga yang mengapung di atas kolam renang.

Kedua insan itu tampak masih terlarut dengan pagutan mesra yang sudah beberapa menit lalu berlangsung. Kyuhyun enggan mengakhirinya jika saja Sungmin tidak memaksa memutuskan pagutan itu karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mulai menipis di rongga paru-parunya.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Cho Sungmin~" Lirih Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin secara bergantian. "Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi..." Pintanya kemudian.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuh mungil yang saat ini terbalut dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading. Dress bertali spaghetti dengan panjang sejengkal di atas lutut. Meskipun tidak terlalu mewah dan terkesan sederhana namun Sungmin terlihat begitu anggun dan manis mengenakannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tampak begitu tampan dengan celana jeans hitam yang melekat sempurna di kedua kaki jenjangnya. Dan tubuh tegapnya terbalut kemeja biru kalem bermotif kotak-kotak yang membuatnya terlihat gagah.

Kyuhyun mulai melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tanpa melepas tubuh Sungmin dari dekapannya.

"Sudah tengah malam. Lebih baik kita segera masuk, Min. Kau pasti kedinginan lama-lama di luar tengah malam begini." Kyuhyun berujar seraya mengelus sayang rambut tergerai Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kyu... Pestanya..." Timpal Sungmin, menyayangkan jika pesta kecil yang sudah susah payah mereka siapkan untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Bagiku kau itu lebih penting daripada pesta ini, chagi~" Tukas Kyuhyun santai.

Namja jangkung itu segera menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin ala bridal style. Sementara Sungmin terkesiap, memeluk leher jenjang namja tampan itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik manakala tubuhnya berada di bawah kendali Kyuhyun. Perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya selalu saja terasa begitu lembut namun selalu mampu membuat seluruh organ tubuhnya seakan lumpuh, mati rasa.

"Min~" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara dengan berat di sela aktivitasnya mengukir tanda kepemilikannya di lekukan leher putih nan mulus Sungmin.

"Ehmh~" Sungmin menyahut lirih seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara aneh yang sedari tadi terus mendesak keluar.

"Kau tahu? Saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku, hm?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin serta menggesek lembut permukaan kulit leher yeoja-nya itu dengan hidung mancungnya.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun naik menyusuri dagu putih Sungmin. Hingga tepat berada di bibir lembut yeoja itu. Hanya sekilas, kemudian ditatapnya paras cantik Sungmin dengan lekat. Mempertemukan kening mereka satu sama lain. Membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan hingga napas mereka pun saling beradu.

"Saat terindah dalam hidupku yaitu saat tubuh kita saling menyatu seperti ini, Min~ Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara berat yang terdengar menggoda. Dengan sengaja namja tampan itu menghembuskan napas beratnya hingga menerpa wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat napas berat Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Lagi-lagi hanya dengan isyarat tubuh. Dia enggan menjawab langsung dengan suara dari bibirnya karena pasti akan disertai suara aneh itu lagi.

Yeoja itu masih saja merasa malu meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan 'permainan' yang selalu dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun. Menurutnya suara aneh itu begitu memalukan dan... menjijikan. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan mengeluarkannya juga.

"Apa, chagi?" Kyuhyun kembali memancing Sungmin agar mengeluarkan suara aneh yang justru menurutnya terdengar begitu merdu. Baginya suara aneh itu bagaikan alunan melodi terindah dari jenis suara apapun. Suara yang selalu membangkitkan gairahnya untuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lebih pada tubuh nan elok yeoja-nya.

Sungmin masih bungkam. Namun Kyuhyun terus mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Namja itu takkan menyerah sebelum sesuatu yang diinginkannya terpenuhi. Dan usahanya pun membuahkan hasil.

"Neh... Kyuh~ Na...do... Akh~" Jawab Sungmin akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

"Ku harap kita akan selamanya menyatu seperti ini, Minh..." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak karena kelakuan bejatnya. Namun seakan tak terpuaskan namja itu masih menuntut pagutan mesra itu lagi.

Tanpa lelah Kyuhyun terus bergerak di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan sejengkal pun dari tubuh mungil di bawahnya itu luput dari sentuhan-sentuhannya. Seluruh tubuh mungil nan elok itu telah terjamah olehnya tanpa terkecuali. Menandakan bahwa yeoja itu telah menjadi hak milik pribadinya secara utuh.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun perlahan merosot ke bawah, memagut sebentar dagu putih yang sudah memerah itu. Kemudian kembali memainkan bibir serta lidahnya di leher putih Sungmin yang sudah terdapat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya.

Sementara itu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin selain mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang disertai napas berat. Jemari lentiknya menelusup di helaian-helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Sesekali menjambaknya, melampiaskan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan atas sentuhan-sentuhan namja-nya. Tubuhnya benar-benar menggelinjang hebat.

"Tapi... Kyuh... A..ku tak... yakinh..." Dengan susah payah Sungmin berucap membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kemudian beralih menatap wajah Sungmin kembali.

Kening Kyuhyun tampak mengerut. "Apa maksudmu, Min?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sungmin menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tak yakin jika kita akan selalu menyatu, Kyu. Aku rasa itu tak mungkin." Jawabnya kemudian terdengar frustasi.

"Tak mungkin? Wae?"

"Kyu... Sadarlah~ Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih sempurna. Tapi bukan dengan cara selalu bersamaku." Sungmin bertutur lembut seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun lembut pula. "Saatnya kau mencari wanita lain yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan sempurna untukmu, Kyu. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memenuhi kesempurnaan dalam hidupmu... Jeongmal mianhae~" Sambungnya disertai dengan deraian air mata.

Air bening itu terlanjur mengalir deras hingga menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya. Batin yeoja itu benar-benar sakit saat serentetan kalimat yang sebenarnya dia benci harus terlontar dari bibirnya. Tapi dia memang harus mengatakannya. Dia rasa cepat atau lambat apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya akan segera terjadi. Kyuhyun akan mencari wanita lain dan akan mendepaknya. Tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap bertahan berada di sisi namja itu. Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun harapkan darinya.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, Min. Kau pikir ini lucu, hm?" Timpal Kyuhyun tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin. Dijilatnya lelehan air mata Sungmin. Menyekanya perlahan.

"Aku serius, Kyu. Aku serius!" Tegas Sungmin.

"Ssstt... Baiklah, terserah kau ingin berkata apa. Aku tak peduli. Aku takkan pernah melakukan nasihat konyolmu itu, Min."

"Tapi, Kyuh..." Protesan Sungmin tak digubris Kyuhyun karena namja itu segera membenamkan wajah di gundukan kembar yang melekat indah pada dada Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menggelinjang hebat. Gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya terasa lebih cepat dan tidak sabaran dari sebelumnya. Melampiaskan emosi yang tengah berkobar. Tak tahukah bahwa ucapan Sungmin tadi begitu menyakiti hatinya?

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Sungmin terjaga dari alam mimpinya. Bahkan matanya masih setengah terpejam namun suara dering ponsel yang berada di atas nakas samping ranjang itu sedikit mengganggu. Membuat yeoja itu bangkit dari berbaringnya dengan enggan.

Sungmin mencoba membebaskan diri dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang membelit tubuh polosnya. Dengan hati-hati disingkirkannya tangan namja jangkung itu yang melilit erat tubuhnya. Tak berniat mengganggu namja-nya yang masih terlelap.

Setelah berhasil bangkit, Sungmin segera meraih ponsel yang masih saja mengalun nyaring. Sembari menjawab panggilan, yeoja itu membenarkan letak selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab karena masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum penuh.

"Kyu, bagaimana? Ini sudah tiga tahun pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin. Tapi kalian belum bisa juga memberikan cucu untuk eomma. Kau tak lupa dengan perjanjianmu dan eomma, kan? Perjanjian kita sudah jatuh tempo, Kyu. Jadi, kau harus segera mencari wanita lain. Arraseo!" Suara yang ternyata adalah eomma Kyuhyun terdengar bagaikan halilintar menyambar tubuh Sungmin.

Ponsel yang dipegang yeoja itu ternyata milik Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Cho mengira jika yang mengangkatnya adalah putranya sendiri. Tangan Sungmin pun bergetar hebat hingga ponsel yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh ke lantai. Sangat shock mendengar penuturan yang baru saja didengarnya dari sang mertua.

"Kyu, hallo! Kyu!" Samar-samar suara Nyonya Cho dari ponsel terdengar namun Sungmin seakan tak peduli.

Tubuh yeoja itu terasa menegang. Perasaan sesak segera menyelubungi rongga dadanya. Sangat sesak membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air bening yang akhirnya mengalir deras dari matanya.

Kyuhyun yang sempat mendengar suara yang sedikit berisik akibat terjatuhnya ponsel itu mulai terjaga. "Eungh~" Lenguh namja itu kemudian seraya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Min..." Kyuhyun yang menyadari istrinya tak berada dalam dekapannya lagi segera memanggil dengan suara parau. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari sosok sang istri.

Sreet~

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Kyuhyun pun bangkit kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Tubuh yang saat itu tengah terpaku, memunggungi tubuh jangkungnya.

"Chagi, tadi suara apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun serak seraya menumpukan dagu di bahu putih Sungmin. Namja itu belum menyadari sesuatu yang saat ini terjadi pada istri tercintanya.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Yeoja mungil itu hanya tergeming dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke depan. Bibirnya bergetar kecil menahan isakan. Namun air bening itu terus saja meluncur deras.

Lama tergeming, Sungmin mulai bergerak, seakan tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Disingkirkannya agak kasar kedua tangan yang masih melingkari tubuhnya membuat pemilik tangan itu tersentak kaget. Yeoja mungil itu segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

"Min!" Panggil Kyuhyun seraya menatap punggung putih itu dengan perasaan bingung.

Namja itu hendak menyusul Sungmin namun pergerakan tubuhnya terhenti manakala maniknya menangkap benda persegi panjang hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Segera dipungutnya ponsel yang masih dalam keadaan tersambung.

"Eomma." Gumam Kyuhyun manakala mendapati nama sang eomma terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dia pun menempelkan benda canggih itu pada telinganya.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kau mendengar eomma? Kyu jawab eomma! Kau masih di sana, kan?" Suara itu segera menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Eomma. Iya, ini aku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Kau ini bagaimana, Kyu? Sedari tadi eomma berbicara denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau diam saja, eoh?" Nyonya Cho terdengar kesal.

"Memangnya eomma berbicara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tahu.

"Haah~ Jadi tadi kau tak mendengarkan eomma. Hm... Eomma berbicara mengenai perjanjian kita, Kyu?"

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya bingung.

"Aigoo~ Kenapa anak eomma jadi lamban berpikir, eoh? Tentu saja perjanjian bahwa kau harus segera mencari wanita lain karena istrimu tak bisa memberikanmu anak, Kyu." Papar Nyonya Cho membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Tadi... Eomma berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Iya, Cho Kyuhyun babo! Kau–"

Prak!

Sepertinya nasib malang tengah menimpa ponsel Kyuhyun karena untuk kedua kalinya benda canggih itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di mana istrinya berada sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap bayangan mayanya pada cermin. Kini yeoja itu berdiri di depan wastafel kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dengan air bening yang terus mengalir deras menodai pipi mulusnya.

'Kyu... Jadi selama ini kau sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan eomma-mu tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Bukankah aku juga telah menyarankanmu untuk mencari wanita lain? Tapi kenapa seolah-olah kau tidak mau? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?' Sungmin membatin dengan perasaan kalutnya.

Tak lama yeoja itu menangkap bayangan sang suami di belakang tubuhnya. Kaki jenjang itu pun mulai mendekat.

"Min..." Panggil Kyuhyun hati-hati yang kini tepat berada di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri masih tergeming menatap cermin di depannya. Genggaman tangan pada selimut yang membalut tubuhnya semakin erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang kini menyerang batinnya.

"Chagiya~ jangan dengarkan ucapan eomma tadi, ne? Eomma hanya bercanda. Apa yang dikatakannya itu tak benar, chagi..." Kyuhyun segera berujar lembut.

Sungmin terlihat menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sekuat hati yeoja itu menatap sang suami. Menatap sendu manik teduh yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya merasa begitu damai.

"Min..."

"Ssstt..." Sungmin mulai membuka suara dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas bibir Kyuhyun. "Tidak, Kyu. Apa yang dikatakan eomma-mu itu benar. Memang sudah sepatutnya kau mencari wanita lain dan segera... meninggalkanku." Sambungnya. Sangat sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak, Min." Balas Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng kuat. Kemudian digenggamnya lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah menyangkal, Kyu. Jika memang kau sudah membuat perjanjian itu dengan eomma-mu, aku akan mendukungnya, Kyu. Kau tenang saja. Tak perlu secara diam-diam begitu tanpa sepengetahuanku." Sungmin terdengar menyindir halus.

"Sudah ku katakan, Min. Apa yang dikatakan eomma itu semua tak benar. Jangan dengarkan dia!" Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi.

"Kau salah, Kyu. Eomma-mu benar. Kau memang harus mencari wanita lain. Percuma jika kau masih saja mengharapkanku. Aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu. Bahkan anak sekalipun. Sadarlah, Kyu! Aku ini hanya wanita–"

Sungmin belum selesai mengungkapkan semua keluh kesahnya, namun tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun dituntun untuk mengalung di leher jenjang namja itu. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam selimut yang membalut tubuhnya agar tak terlepas.

Tak hanya menarik pinggang Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga segera menelesupkan tangannya di tengkuk yeoja-nya itu. Untuk kemudian menariknya cepat hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Seketika ucapan Sungmin pun teredam.

Tes

Tes

Air bening tampak menetes hingga mengalir deras dari dua pasang mata indah itu. Air mata itu bercampur, turun hingga membasahi kedua bibir yang saling berpagut. Rasa asin pun terkecap manakala Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat lembut bibir manis Sungmin.

Sungmin yang awalnya tidak siap dengan ciuman mendadak Kyuhyun kini mulai memejamkan mata dan membalas. Dan hal itu tentu membuat ciuman Kyuhyun pada bibirnya semakin intens. Bahkan hingga mengeksplor ke dalam rongga hangat miliknya, menyapa semua yang berada di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun masih terus menekan tengkuk putih Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi seakan tak ada batas dalam bibir Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun. Beginilah, jika bibir mereka sudah saling berpagut, Kyuhyun seakan tak rela untuk melepaskannya barang sedetik. Selalu saja pagutan mesra itu sangat sulit untuk diakhiri.

Pagutan mesra itu mungkin terlampau memabukkan hingga sepasang insan itu lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan pada selimutnya karena untuk mencari pegangan lain dengan mengalungkan tangannya itu di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Selimut itu pun merosot namun tak sampai terjatuh ke lantai karena tertahan oleh rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggang rampingnya.

"Eungh~ Kyuh..." Sungmin segera menginterupsi di sela-sela ciuman manakala merasakan pasokan oksigen dalam rongga paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan terpaksa memutuskan kontak bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin dan menimbulkan terciptanya benang-benang saliva. Diusapnya lembut sudut bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya dari sisa-sisa saliva mereka yang menempel di sana.

Beberapa detik berikutnya namja itu mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening indah Sungmin. Membuat hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan hingga napas mereka yang tengah memburu saling beradu.

Ditatapnya paras Sungmin lekat-lekat. Meneliti setiap gurat kecantikan yang terlukis indah di sana. Hal yang merupakan salah satu kegiatan favorit namja tampan itu dan takkan pernah bosan dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah bahagia memilikimu, Min. Jadi, untuk apa mencari wanita lain? Memilikimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, chagi..." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara setelah dapat menetralkan deru napasnya.

Dituntunnya salah satu tangan Sungmin yang masih mengalung di lehernya untuk menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya bersarang.

"Kau bisa merasakan jantung ini berdetak?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas kerjapan mata Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Dia akan berhenti berdetak jika aku meninggalkanmu atau kau yang sengaja meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh. "Jadi... Silakan tinggalkan aku jika kau menginginkannya berhenti berdetak, Min..." Sambungnya membuat Sungmin merinding mendengarnya.

Sungmin sangat tahu dengan sifat Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang selalu diucapkannya. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin hal yang baru saja dilontarkan suaminya itu akan terjadi.

Tak rela membayangkan hal yang berhasil membuatnya takut itu Sungmin menanggapinya tak santai.

"Andwae! Kau jangan gila, Kyu!" Dipeluknya erat leher Kyuhyun seakan tak rela jika benar suaminya itu akan pergi.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat reaksi itu dari Sungmin tampak mengembangkan senyumnya di helaian rambut istrinya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Membenamkan wajah sumringahnya di ceruk leher putih yeoja-nya itu. Kini perasaan namja tampan itu pun sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.T.B.C.**

.

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo chingudeul~ Tolong ya yang udah baca don't forget REVIEW! :D**

**.**

**Thank you so much and I love you so much~^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Just You**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Sungmin tampak menyibukkan diri di dapur. Memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan sang suami tercinta. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu yeoja manis itu lakukan setiap harinya sebagai seorang istri dari tuan Cho.

Sreet~

Kegiatan Sungmin harus sedikit terganggu manakala dengan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar di perut datarnya. Padahal kejadian seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari sang suami namun tetap saja yeoja manis itu selalu terkaget karenanya.

"Sarapannya belum siap, chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menumpukan dagu di bahu mungil Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sembari mengaduk-aduk masakan yang tengah dipanaskannya di atas kompor.

"Masih lamakah? Aku sudah lapar sekali, Min~" Rengek Kyuhyun terdengar kekanakan.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyu. Lebih baik kau tunggu saja di meja makan." Saran Sungmin.

"Anni. Aku ingin menemani istriku memasak." Tukas Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi helaan napas dari Sungmin.

Sementara suasana hening tercipta. Sembari menemani Sungmin yang masih sibuk memasak, dengan tanpa melepas sedikit pun tubuh sang istri dari rengkuhannya, Kyuhyun tampak membenamkan wajah di helaian rambut Sungmin. Menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari sana. Aroma shampo favorit sang istri yang juga menjadi aroma favoritnya semenjak mereka menjalani pernikahan hingga sekarang.

Tak hanya pada rambut, Kyuhyun juga mencari kesempatan menghirup dalam wangi tubuh Sungmin melalui leher putih nan mulus itu. Menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya di sana. Dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin yang merasakan pergerakan liar dari bibir Kyuhyun di sekitar lehernya tak kunjung berhenti bahkan semakin menjadi itu mulai menginterupsi. Merasa tak nyaman saja sang suami mencumbunya pada saat yang tidak tepat. Seakan tak mengenal situasi.

"Ne, chagiyah~ Eumh..." Sahut Kyuhyun di sela-sela kecupannya.

"K-kau menggangguku, Kyuh~ Geumanhae..." Tegur Sungmin seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara aneh serta napas berat yang mendesak ingin keluar. Pergerakan tangan yang tengah mengaduk-aduk masakannya pun terhenti. Fokusnya pada acara memasaknya teralihkan pada Kyuhyun.

Bukannya Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas nakalnya, justru namja tampan itu semakin intens mengecup leher Sungmin secara bertubi-tubi. Kedua tangannya pun semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Mengabaikan teguran-teguran yang terdengar sia-sia dari bibir Sungmin.

"Baumu enak, Minh~" Ucap Kyuhyun disertai hembusan napas berat membuat Sungmin bergedik.

"Eungh~ Ta-tapi, kau mengganggu... acara memasakku, Kyuh..." Ungkap Sungmin dengan susah payah.

"Salahmu sendiri, Min... Sudah membuatku kelaparan begini, hm? Sekarang aku jadi tidak bernafsu lagi untuk memakan masakanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal. "Tapi... Aku jadi bernafsu ingin memakanmu saja, chagiya~" Sambungnya cepat terdengar menggoda.

Plak!

"Ish! Kau ini beralasan saja. Ini masih pagi, Kyu. Jangan bersikap yang aneh-aneh, eoh?" Balas Sungmin ketus seraya mendaratkan pukulan telapak tangannya cukup keras pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Auw! Sakit, Min." Pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan seraya mengelus-elus lengan bekas pukulan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak menghela napas. "Hm, sudahlah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau tunggu di meja makan saja. Sebentar lagi masakannya hampir matang." Titahnya kemudian, kembali yeoja itu sibuk dengan masakannya.

Chup

"Arraseo, chagiya~" Jawab Kyuhyun setelah mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin.

**-oOo- **

Sungmin segera meletakkan masakannya yang baru saja matang di meja makan. Bersiap-siap untuk memulai sarapan pagi bersama sang suami tercinta.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Kyu. Ayo kita makan." Seru Sungmin. Yeoja itu kini berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

Yeoja manis itu mulai menyendokkan nasi serta mengambil lauk pauknya untuk ditaruh di atas piring. Kemudian menghidangkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo dimakan, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lembut seraya tersenyum manis pada sang suami.

Kyuhyun menatap sebentar makanan yang telah disiapkan Sungmin untuknya. Kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin aneh.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Kenapa tak dimakan?" Sungmin pun bertanya bingung melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ini." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk di atas bibir tebalnya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin pun terkesiap. "Bu-bukannya itu sudah..." Sambungnya mendadak gugup.

"Sudah? Kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seakan tak mengerti.

"Tadi saat baru bangun di..."

"YA! Itu kan dalam keadaan mendesak, Min." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat tak ingin kalah. Tepatnya tak ingin rencana mesumnya gagal.

"Tapi itu sama saja, Kyu. Kau sudah menciumku." Tukas Sungmin. "Hm... Kau ingin mencoba mengelabuhiku, eoh? Ck! Sudahlah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau makan saja." Sambungnya membuat Kyuhyun kalah telak.

"Sirheo!" Bantah Kyuhyun dengan raut kesal. "Aku tak mau makan jika kau tak mau memberikannya." Sambungnya tak ingin menyerah.

Sungmin yang mendapati sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Beginilah, jika keinginan sang suami tidak dituruti. Maka suaminya itu takkan segan-segan menunjukkan aksi merajuknya sampai keinginannya itu tercapai.

"Haah~ Baiklah..." Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk pasrah dan menurut. Karena sekuat apapun dirinya pasti akan kalah juga jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin dirinya sudah terlalu menyayangi suaminya itu hingga tak sampai hati membuat sang terkasihnya itu kecewa.

Kyuhyun pun mengembangkan senyum kemenangan. Namja itu sudah dapat menebak jika Sungmin akan mengalah. Tak ada ruginya dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, merajuk.

Dalam posisi berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu tegap suaminya itu.

Chu~

Bibir keduanya pun saling bertemu. Niat Sungmin hanya sekilas dan ingin segera mengakhiri kecupannya di bibir Kyuhyun. Namun dengan sigap tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk putihnya. Membuat niatnya terurungkan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Sementara tangannya yang lain segera menarik pinggang ramping istrinya itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Menyamankan posisi mereka untuk beradegan ciuman yang lebih intens lagi.

Meskipun Sungmin yang awalnya tidak berniat namun karena Kyuhyun yang memulai dan memancingnya, dia pun tak kuasa menolak. Dengan lembut yeoja manis itu mulai membalas setelah sebelumnya memejamkan mata, kebiasaan seseorang jika berciuman untuk lebih meresapinya. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari bertengger nyaman di bahu tegap Kyuhyun kini beralih mengalung indah di leher jenjang suaminya itu.

Tak lama sepasang insan itu mulai saling bertukar saliva. Saling berperang lidah hingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan saliva yang terdengar nyaring di setiap sudut ruang makan.

Ting! Tong!

Pagutan mesra masih saja berlangsung hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Indera pendengaran mereka seakan terganggu, mereka mengabaikannya, masih sibuk dengan aktivitas yang begitu sulit mereka hentikan. Bahkan hingga berulang kali suara pengganggu itu terdengar.

Dan setelah entah sudah keberapa kalinya bel itu berbunyi, Sungmin yang lebih dulu menyadarinya mulai menginterupsi.

"Eungh~ Kyuh..." Sungmin segera mendorong pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun untuk memutuskan kontak bibir mereka.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sudah menyadari suara bel itu, namun namja itu seakan tak peduli. Tak rela saja suara yang menurutnya pengganggu itu merusak moment indahnya bersama sang istri.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu frustasi. "Tsk! Mengganggu saja." Umpatnya kesal.

"Aku ke depan dulu, Kyu." Pamit Sungmin seraya beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

**-oOo- **

Cklek

Suara knop pintu segera terdengar manakala tangan mungil Sungmin memutarnya hingga pintu itu terkuak.

"KYA! Minnie-ya! Happy anniversary!" Sungmin segera dihadiahi ucapan selamat yang terdengar histeris serta sebuah pelukan oleh sang tamu, membuat yeoja manis itu terkejut.

"Happy anniversary, Min." Ucapan selamat itu terdengar lagi dari sosok lain yang juga ikut bertamu. Sosok namja yang terlihat tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Wah~ Terima kasih, Hae, Hyuk. Aku tak menyangka kalian mengingat hari pernikahanku." Ucap Sungmin senang setelah yeoja yang merupakan istri dari namja itu melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja kami ingat, Min." Timpal Eunhyuk seraya memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"Akh~ Kalian memang yang terbaik." Balas Sungmin juga seraya memamerkan deretan gigi kelinci yang tertata rapi di balik bibir shape 'M'-nya. "Ayo, silakan masuk, Hae, Hyuk, dan Eunhae. Dia lucu sekali~" Sambungnya seraya mencubit gemas pipi anak kecil dalam gendongan Donghae.

**-oOo- **

Kini Sungmin dan tamunya yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu berada di sofa ruang tamu. Yeoja manis itu mempersilakan sepasang suami istri yang telah mempunyai seorang putra dua tahun lalu itu duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tawar Sungmin pada para tamunya yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Terserah kau, Min." Jawab Eunhyuk yang diikuti anggukan kecil dari sang suami, Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." Sungmin berpamitan kemudian bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

**-oOo- **

Kyuhyun yang kini masih berada di meja makan tampak menatap punggung Sungmin heran. Pasalnya istrinya itu tadi sempat kembali ke meja makan namun hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu bergegas menuju dapur dalam diam.

Namja tampan itu sepertinya tak berniat mengganggu acara sang istri yang kini tengah menyiapkan sesuatu. Masih dalam acara sarapan paginya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin di dapur, tak jauh dari keberadaannya sekarang.

"Min, di depan ada siapa?" Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara, bertanya pada Sungmin yang kini terlihat membuka kulkas, mencari sesuatu.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Sepertinya yeoja manis itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di dapur.

"Chagiya~" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara seraya mendekat pada Sungmin. Memegang lembut bahu istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Eh?" Sungmin pun terkesiap. "Haah~ Kyunnie. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Ucapnya seraya menoleh sebentar. Tangan mungilnya terlihat menarik keluar sepiring makanan ringan dari kulkas untuk kemudian ditaruh di atas nampan beserta dua gelas minuman yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Lagian tadi aku bertanya padamu tapi kau tak mendengarku, hm?" Ada sedikit nada kesal dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Memangnya tadi kau bertanya apa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara menyiapkan makanan untuk para tamunya.

"Di depan ada siapa, chagiya? Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali menyiapkan sesuatu di sini sampai mengabaikan keberadaanku, eoh?" Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan sedikit kesal seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang serta menumpukkan dagu di bahu mungil sang istri.

"Oh, itu. Di depan ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan anaknya, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin. "Dan... aku bukannya mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu sarapan pagimu, suamiku~" Sambungnya cepat seraya mengelus lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang bersarang di perut datarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya makin kesal. " Jadi, Donghae dan istri serta anaknya itu yang sudah mengganggu kemesraan kita, Min." Ucapnya kemudian. Tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja moment romantisnya bersama istri tercinta sebelum tamu pengganggu, menurutnya itu, datang.

"Ish! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, Kyu. Seharusnya kau senang mereka bertamu ke rumah kita. Kau tahu? Mereka datang ke sini karena ingin mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Kyu." Nasihat Sungmin. "Berterima kasihlah pada mereka, hm?" Sambungnya menyarankan.

"Yaa~ Tapi tetap saja mereka sudah mengganggu kita, Min. Kenapa harus pagi-pagi begini mereka bertamu?" Tandas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin tampak menghela napas berat menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun. "Haah~ Kau ini benar-benar... tak mau kalah, eoh?" Ucapnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera menemui mereka dan mengantarkan makanan ini untuk mereka. Kau lanjutkan saja sarapan pagimu, Kyu." Sambungnya seraya mengangkat nampan yang sudah berisikan makanan dan minuman itu.

"Anniya!" Kyuhyun segera membantah. Namja itu terlihat enggan membebaskan Sungmin dari rengkuhannya. Justru rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya itu semakin erat seakan tak rela untuk melepasnya.

"Aish! Cepat lepaskan aku, Kyu." Pinta Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Tak akan." Kyuhyun kembali membantah.

"Aigoo~ Jangan bersikap kekanakan begini, Kyu."

"Biarkan saja mereka menunggu, Min. Salah siapa datang pagi-pagi begini mengganggu kita." Kilah Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan Sungmin untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Sungmin terlihat meletakkan kembali nampannya karena merasa kesulitan membebaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya lembut kedua tangan hangat yang masih setia melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Untuk kemudian memutar tubuh rampingnya hingga berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin berucap lembut seraya menangkup pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Lalu mengelusnya lembut membuat namja tampan itu memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan lembutnya itu. Sentuhan yang selalu berhasil membuat suaminya itu merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku menemui mereka, hm?" Bujuk Sungmin kemudian dengan nada selembut mungkin. Yeoja itu tampak mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun karena menikmati perlakuan manisnya.

Dengan cara itu mungkin Kyuhyun mau menurut. Dan benar saja, namja berwajah stoic itu langsung mengangguk mau.

**-oOo- **

"Maaf ya, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Sungmin segera berucap menyesal pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk seraya meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja. Yeoja manis itu merasa tak enak saja karena terlalu lamanya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Gwaenchana, Min. Tenang saja. Bukan begitu, Hae-ya~" Eunhyuk pun menimpali dengan sikap santai dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Donghae. "Akh~ Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Kyu. Selamat ulang tahun atas pernikahan kalian..." Sambung Eunhyuk yang mendapati keberadaan sosok jangkung Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

"Happy anniversary, tuan Cho." Tambah Donghae disertai senyum mempesonanya.

"Ya, ya... Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun membalas senyum yang tak kalah mempesona dari Donghae.

"Eum... Kapan kalian menyusul kami, eoh?" Eunhyuk kembali bersuara, melontarkan pertanyaan membuat KyuMin terkesiap, menampilkan ekspresi yang sungguh sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain. Mereka hafal benar, apa maksud dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka dilanda kebingungan, apa yang harus mereka jawab? Mereka sudah terlalu bosan menanggapi pertanyaan mengenai itu-itu terus. Tak adakah pertanyaan lain?

"Eum... Entahlah, Hyuk. Kami sudah berusaha tapi masih belum bisa." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya, terdengar begitu pasrah.

Kyuhyun yang duduk berdampingan dengan Sungmin segera merangkul bahu istrinya itu. Dielus-elusnya lembut bermaksud untuk menenangkan serta menguatkan hati sang istri tercinta.

"Akh~ mianhae, Min. Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" Eunhyuk yang melihat raut sedih dari wajah Sungmin segera berucap penuh sesal, merasa tak enak.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, Hyuk." Ucapnya tenang.

**-oOo- **

Tak terasa kedua pasang suami istri itu telah terlarut dalam berbincangan asyik cukup lama. Candaan serta tawaan hangat kerap terdengar dari bibir mereka.

"Hae... Hyuk. Apa aku boleh meminjam Eunhae sebentar? Aku ingin memangkunya." Pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menatap sebentar kemudian tersenyum bersamaan. "Tentu saja boleh, Min." Jawab Donghae, kemudian segera menyerahkan Eunhae yang sedari tadi berada dalam pangkuannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang menyambut Eunhae. "Akh~ terima kasih. Eunhae sayang... kau lucu sekali!" Sungmin berseru senang seraya memainkan kedua tangan mungil Eunhae. Kemudian dikecupnya pipi putra semata wayang HaeHyuk itu dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum kebahagiaan yang terukir indah dari bibir Sungmin karena kehadiran anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum bahagia. Namja itu merangkul bahu Sungmin dan ikut bermain-main kecil dengan Eunhae.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga tampak tersenyum senang melihat kedua sahabat mereka bahagia karena kehadiran Eunhae. Mereka sangat tahu betapa besar keinginan KyuMin untuk memiliki anak mengingat sepasang sahabat mereka itu belum dikaruniakan oleh Tuhan hingga sekarang.

"Kyu... sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Lihatlah, dia menatapmu terus dan tersenyum lucu padamu." Sungmin tertawa senang melihat gerak-gerik lucu dan menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan Eunhae padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Timpal Kyuhyun balas menatap Eunhae yang memang sedari tadi menatapnya lucu.

Tangan mungil Eunhae tampak melambai-lambai seakan ingin menggapai wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Dia ingin menyentuh wajahmu, Kyu." Sungmin mendekatkan Eunhae pada Kyuhyun.

Eunhae pun berhasil menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun kemudian membuat gerakan tepukan dengan asal. Kyuhyun tertawa geli menerima perlakuan menggemaskan dari Eunhae pada wajahnya.

Cukup lama menyaksikan kebahagiaan KyuMin dengan putra mereka, HaeHyuk mulai menyela. "Kyu, Min... Apa kalian sudah puas bermain dengan anak kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang, Kyu, Min. Setelah ini kami akan berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Hyukkie." Tambah Donghae membuat KyuMin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Eunhae pada HaeHyuk.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Timpal Sungmin lesu.

"Bisakah kami mengambil Eunhae kembali?" Eunhyuk meminta putranya kembali.

"Akh~ ya, ini." Sungmin menyerahkan Eunhae kembali ke orangtuanya dengan sedikit kecewa. Kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan sosok anak kecil yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan namun belum ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

**-oOo- **

Akhirnya HaeHyuk serta Eunhae mulai berpamitan. KyuMin pun mengantar mereka hingga ke pintu depan.

KyuMin berdiri di depan rumah melambaikan tangan pada HaeHyuk dan anaknya. Mobil sepasang sahabat mereka itu perlahan menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Donghae dan Hyukkie beruntung sekali ya, Kyu. Mereka sudah memiliki Eunhae yang melengkapi hidup mereka. Andai saja kita juga punya aegya seperti mereka... Haah~" Raut kebahagiaan Sungmin kini berubah muram selepas kepergian HaeHyuk atau lebih tepatnya Eunhae. Yeoja itu tampak tertunduk lesu.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membenamkan kepala sang istri di balik dada bidangnya. "Kau jangan khawatir, sayang... Kita pasti juga akan mendapatkan aegya seperti mereka. Percayalah~" Hibur Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Semoga saja, Kyu." Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas lingkaran kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lembut. "Pasti, sayang... Ya sudah lebih baik kita masuk, hm?"

**-oOo- **

"Kyu..." Sungmin memanggil sang suami yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Hm..." Kyuhyun menyahut lirih.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Punggung Sungmin yang bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak terpejam dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atas kepala Sungmin.

"Apa kau tak berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun membuka mata kemudian menatap kepala atas Sungmin dengan raut bingung. "Berubah pikiran? Berubah pikiran mengenai apa?" Tanya namja itu tak mengerti.

"Berubah pikiran untuk... mencari wanita lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Jangan mulai lagi, Min." Kyuhyun sedikit malas menanggapi mengenai hal itu lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin selalu berpikiran akan hal itu? Tak bisakah sehari saja tidak mengungkit masalah itu lagi?

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan aegya. Sungguh tak apa-apa jika kau menikah dengan wanita lain agar bisa mendapatkannya, Kyu." Tutur Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun jengah sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Jadi... kau pikir selama ini aku tidak bahagia, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya beralih menumpukan dagunya di bahu Sungmin kemudian menatap wajah istri tercintanya itu dari samping kanan.

Sungmin menoleh membuatnya bertatapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun, hampir tanpa jarak. "Bukan begitu, Kyuh..." Jawab Sungmin dengan mata terpejam karena hidung Kyuhyun yang menggesek pelan hidungnya.

Kyuhyun terus menggesek hidung Sungmin lembut. "Lalu?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Mata foxy-nya masih terpejam erat karena perlakuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Selama ini aku bahagia, Min. Dan akan selamanya bahagia asal kau selalu bersamaku. Selalu di sisiku, mendampingi hidupku." Kini Kyuhyun menatap paras cantik Sungmin lekat-lekat dengan menekan lembut kening mereka satu sama lain.

Sungmin membuka kelopak mata indahnya perlahan. "Tapi kebahagiaan yang kau dapat dariku tidak sempurna, Kyu~"

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Getar serta dering ponsel itu segera mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah panggilan dari ponsel Sungmin yang berada di atas meja tengah menunggu. Tangan Sungmin segera terulur untuk mengangkat benda canggihnya itu, masih dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut menatap layar ponsel Sungmin.

Cho Eomma calling...

"Eomma-mu, Kyu." Sahut Sungmin yang mendapati nama sang mertua tertera di ponsel touch screen-nya.

Flip

"Yeoboseo, eomma..." Sapa Sungmin pada sang mertua di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo..." Jawab Nyonya Cho.

"Ada apa, eomma?" Sungmin segera bertanya apa maksud sang mertua menghubunginya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma bicarakan denganmu, Min."

"Sesuatu apa, eomma?"

"Eomma bicara apa, Min?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sungmin berbicara melalui sambungan telepon itu mulai bertanya karena rasa penasaran.

Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Kemudian kembali fokus untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang akan Nyonya Cho sampaikan.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari seberang sebelum kemudian suara dari bibir Nyonya Cho kembali terdengar.

"Min, kau tahu kan? Kyuhyun adalah putra semata wayang eomma dan suami eomma sudah tidak ada. Hm... Eomma sekarang hidup hanya seorang diri setelah Kyuhyun menikah denganmu." Ibu kandung dari Kyuhyun itu memulai pembicaraannya.

"Iya, eomma." Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan yang terus mengalir dari bibir Nyonya Cho hingga mertuanya itu selesai berbicara.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tampak mencuri dengar percakapan yang tengah terjadi antara sang istri dan sang ibu melalui sambungan telepon itu. Suara Sungmin memang terdengar sangat jelas namun lain dengan suara ibunya yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Kyuhyun adalah harapan satu-satunya eomma, Min. Jika bukan dari Kyuhyun dari siapa lagi eomma bisa mendapatkan cucu. Kau mengerti maksud eomma, kan? Eomma ingin sekali mempunyai cucu. Tapi..."

"Akh~ iya, eomma. Aku mengerti." Sergah Sungmin segera mengerti karena ucapan dari sang mertua, yang sepertinya sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Eomma mohon padamu, Min. Tolong bujuk Kyuhyun agar mau menikah dengan wanita lain. Mungkin dengan itu eomma bisa mendapatkan cucu. Maafkan eomma, bukan maksud eomma memisahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun tapi eomma..."

Sungmin kembali menyergah. "Iya, eomma. Minnie mengerti, sangat mengerti. Eomma jangan khawatir... Aku akan berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar..." Perasaan sesak memenuhi dada Sungmin saat mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mendengar permohonan sang mertua yang begitu mendambakan seorang cucu dari Kyuhyun membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk menolak.

Sekuat hati Sungmin menahan perasaan sakitnya. "... mau menikah dengan wanita lain." Sambung Sungmin akhirnya membuat Nyonya Cho sedikit merasa lega namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan dari Sungmin barusan terbelalak tak percaya. Kemudian direbutnya ponsel dari genggaman Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu, Min?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kecewa sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan sang ibu di seberang sana.

"Eomma! Apa yang eomma katakan pada Minnie? Apa masalah cucu lagi? Eomma menyuruh Minnie untuk membujukku agar menikah dengan wanita lain. Dan dengan begitu eomma bisa mendapatkan cucu, begitu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Tak bisakah eomma bersabar? Eomma jangan khawatir, kami pasti bisa memberikan cucu untuk eomma." Kyuhyun melembutkan suaranya.

"Kapan, Kyu? Kapan kalian bisa memberikan eomma cucu? Ck! Bahkan sampai saat ini Minnie belum bisa hamil. Apa nanti setelah kalian melihat eomma mati, eoh?" Nyonya Cho juga ikut tersulut emosi. Lancang sekali Kyuhyun membentaknya yang notabene ibu kandungnya sendiri?

"Istrimu itu tidak bisa memberikan anak untukmu, Kyu. Untuk apa kau terus mempertahankannya jika dia tak bisa diharapkan? Lagian Minnie juga tak keberatan jika kau menikah dengan wanita lain. Dia menyetujui permintaan eomma." Sambung Nyonya Cho membuat Kyuhyun kembali naik pitam.

"EOMMA! Jika eomma tak menyukai hubunganku dengan Minnie lebih baik eomma tak usah mengganggu rumah tangga kami. Biarkan kami hidup tenang, eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

"Tapi Kyu–"

Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar sampai puncaknya. Ia segera memutuskan sambungan secara pihak dengan kesal. Digenggamnya ponsel Sungmin begitu erat bentuk rasa kekesalannya.

"Kenapa, Min? Kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaan eomma?"

"Hiks~" Sungmin terisak hebat, bahunya turun naik seiring isakannya. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu mulai beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar.

**-oOo- **

Satu langkah lagi Sungmin menggapai knop pintu, namun urung karena Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menyudutkannya di dinding samping pintu kamar.

"Hiks~ Kau dengar sendiri kan, Kyu? Hiks~ eomma-mu sangat menginginkan cucu darimu..." Sungmin segera berujar di sela isakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih. "Aku tahu, Min. Aku tahu... Tapi ku mohon jangan dengan cara memintaku untuk menikah dengan wanita lain, Min." Pinta Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

"Lalu dengan cara bagaimana lagi, Kyu? Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya supaya kau bisa mendapatkan anak. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada eomma-mu untuk mencari wanita lain?" Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, Min. Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu pada eomma. Kau salah paham." Tukas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Satu tahun yang lalu... Sebenarnya eomma sudah pernah memintaku untuk menceraikanmu agar aku bisa menikah dengan wanita lain, Min. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun memberi sedikit jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Eomma terus memaksaku, Min. Tapi aku terus menolak. Hingga aku harus meyakinkan eomma bahwa selama setahun ini aku akan segera mendapatkan anak darimu agar eomma tidak terus-menerus mendesakku. Dan akhirnya eomma membiarkanku untuk membuktikan ucapanku. Lalu dia berkata... jika selama setahun ini kau dan aku belum bisa mempunyai anak juga dia akan menuntutku lagi untuk mencari wanita lain yang bisa memberikanku anak..." Kyuhyun berujar panjang lebar, menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Sungmin atas dirinya.

"Tapi kau sudah lihat kenyataannya sekarang kan, Kyu? Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu anak. Tak ada salahnya kau menuruti permintaan eomma-mu, Kyu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya. Dia sangat menginginkan cucu dan kau juga pasti sangat menginginkan anak, kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, Min. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti keinginan eomma."

"Ku mohon, Kyu... Ini demi kebaikan kita bersama." Mohon Sungmin seakan tengah meminta belas kasihan.

"Apa? Kebaikan kita? Kau salah, Min. Ini hanya untuk kebaikan eomma. Tidak untuk kau dan aku."

"KYU! Ku mohon jangan egois!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Egois? Kau bilang aku egois, Min? Haha. Kau yang egois, Min. Kau lebih mementingkan perasaan eomma daripada perasaanku, suamimu sendiri. Tsk!" Kyuhyun tertawa miris.

Hening~

Untuk sementara Sungmin memilih terdiam. Sepertinya percuma saja jika ia terus menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya pertengkaran yang akan mereka dapat jika mereka terus-terusan berdebat.

"Kenapa, Min? Kenapa sulit sekali memintamu untuk selalu di sisiku?" Kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan.

Namja itu mencoba tegar namun nyatanya tak bisa. Sosoknya yang tangguh akan berubah sangat rapuh jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin-nya. Ya, hanya karena Sungmin-nya ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sangat menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun takkan segan-segan untuk menangis, merengek, bahkan mati sekali pun demi mempertahankan cintanya. Demi seorang Lee Sungmin yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Cho Sungmin setelah resmi ia nikahi tiga tahun silam.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Min. Jika Tuhan memang menghendaki kau pasti akan hamil meskipun dokter berkata kau hanya mempunyai sedikit peluang untuk itu. Percayalah~" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Sungmin. Meyakinkan, memberi harapan, menguatkan hati sang istri tanpa bosan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyu. Aku sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk itu. Aku lelah, Kyu. Aku lelah terus-menerus berharap karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Sakit, Kyu..." Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang selalu menghantuinya jika mengingat ia belum bisa menjadi wanita sempurna untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon, Kyu~ carilah wanita lain..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Deraian air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun lantang dan tegas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas penuh emosi. "Aku memang sangat menginginkan anak, Min... Sangat~ Tapi bukan dari wanita lain. Aku hanya ingin anak yang lahir dari rahimmu bukan dari wanita lain. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku bukan wanita lain, Min! Arraseo!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sepertinya kesabaran Kyuhyun kini tengah diuji. Ia sudah berusaha untuk bersabar dan terus bersabar menghadapi Sungmin tapi sesabar-sabarnya seseorang bukankah ada batasnya? Dan sekarang mungkin kesabaran Kyuhyun telah di ambang batas.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih ke dalam manik kelam Sungmin beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Andai aku bisa, Kyu... Hiks~ pasti aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu... Hiks~ tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa... Hiks~ Maafkan aku~" Gumam Sungmin terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan.

Tubuh bergetarnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding perlahan merosot hingga terduduk di atas lantai. Seluruh organ persendiaannya melemas seketika setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun, yang begitu penuh emosi dan menguras air mata.

**. **

**. **

**-oOo-**

**. **

**. T. B. C. **

**. **

Sebenernya saya males lanjut gara-gara liat VIEWERS yang banyak pake banget tapi yang REVIEW dikit juga pake banget T.T #mewek

Kalo masih dikit ato malah makin dikit yang REVIEW gak saya lanjut deh, saya kecewa. Saya pikir di FFN gak ada SIDERS tapi ternyata... asdfghjkl justru bejibun -,-

Saya bakal post fict-fict saya di WP pribadi aja lah... Mumpung punya WP baru muehehe...

But BIG THANKS to you yang udah bersedia kasih REVIEW di chapt kemarin ya... :)

Maaf kalo fict-nya masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini dan masih mengecewakan karena sesungguhnya fict-fict yang saya buat masih sangat labil dan amatiran. Harap maklum ya chingudeul...

Finally, mind to REVIEW? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Just You**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jauh-jauh hari Kyuhyun berencana mengambil cuti kerjanya selama tiga hari, atau jika memungkinkan hingga seminggu ke depan. Namun baru satu hari cuti, ia memilih kembali untuk bekerja, tidak sesuai rencana awal.

Padahal Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Sungmin selama cutinya nanti. Di hari jadi mereka yang menginjak tahun ke tiga ini, Kyuhyun ingin menikmati hari bahagia itu hanya berdua dengan sang istri tercinta. Namun niatannya itu harus musnah karena pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Sungmin semalam.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berdiam diri ah anni, tepatnya Kyuhyun yang sengaja mendiami Sungmin. Sejak tadi malam, setelah bertengkar dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Tak lama setelah dirinya masuk kamar, Sungmin menyusul.

Saat itu Sungmin sudah mendapati Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi tempat kosong untuknya tidur. Yeoja itu pun ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat manik kelamnya menatap sayu punggung suaminya itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

Beberapa menit lalu Sungmin telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Yeoja itu kini tengah duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu Kyuhyun untuk sarapan bersama.

Selama Sungmin memasak tadi tidak ada sepasang tangan hangat yang selalu bersarang di perutnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya kaget. Dan kemudian ia akan berpura-pura kesal pada pemilik tangan itu namun sesungguhnya ia merasa senang. Sang suami yang biasa mengganggu kesibukannya di dapur kini tak terlihat.

Bahkan sapaan hangat disertai pelukan dan ciuman mesra yang biasa Sungmin dapat dari Kyuhyun saat baru bangun tidur juga tidak ada untuk pagi ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu. Sungguh tersiksanya melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap tak acuh padanya. Benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

Sekian lama menunggu namun belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Kyuhyun dari kamar. Membuat Sungmin merasa bosan sekaligus terheran.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun tak keluar-keluar?' Batin Sungmin bertanya heran. Yeoja manis itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Setelah memasuki kamar, Sungmin bergeming sesaat. Manik beningnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak kesulitan mengenakan dasi di kerah kemejanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun membuat suaminya itu menatapnya, menghentikan acara memakai dasi. Hanya sebentar, dan kemudian kembali mencoba memakai dasinya dengan benar.

"Biar aku yang memakaikannya, Kyu." Sungmin menawarkan bantuan. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dasi Kyuhyun.

Seketika Kyuhyun terpaku, manik teduhnya menatap tangan lentik Sungmin yang sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Tangan berkulit seputih susu dan terasa lembut yang begitu ia sukai. Membuatnya selalu ingin terus menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan tangan Sungmin mengambil alih untuk memakaikan dasi di kerah kemeja kerjanya. Perlahan pandangan namja tampan itu beralih, mengarah tepat pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang berjarak cukup dekat dari jangkauan matanya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Di saat Sungmin terfokus pada dasinya, Kyuhyun terus menatap paras cantik Sungmin lekat-lekat dalam diam.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat hasil kerja tangannya. "Sudah, Kyu." Seru Sungmin usai memakaikan dasi Kyuhyun. Manik foxy-nya beralih menatap wajah sang suami.

Dan Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lekat, entah sejak kapan. Maniknya kini terkunci pada manik teduh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap dalam hening. Tak lama kemudian pandangan Kyuhyun turun, menatap bibir Sungmin. Tahukah? Sedari tadi namja itu menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya itu.

Entah sadar atau karena terbawa suasana perlahan Kyuhyun meminimalisir jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Namja itu sedikit memiringkan kepala dengan manik yang terfokus pada bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti gelagat Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan mata. Dengan hati berdebar-debar menunggu benda lembut tak bertulang milik sang suami mendarat tepat di atas miliknya.

Wajah Kyuhyun terus mendekat hingga hampir tanpa jarak. Namun saat jarak wajah keduanya tinggal satu cm, pergerakan kepala Kyuhyun terhenti.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat ragu meneruskan apa yang selalu ingin ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin. Akhirnya ia hanya memandangi wajah istrinya itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Terima kasih." Suara bass Kyuhyun akhirnya terdengar. Dan itu membuat Sungmin terkesiap kemudian membuka matanya kembali.

Betapa kecewanya Sungmin saat mengetahui wajah Kyuhyun telah menjauh. Padahal ia sudah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan menciumnya bahkan sampai ia memejamkan mata. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Sungmin tertunduk malu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "I-iya, Kyu." Sahut yeoja manis itu lirih. Wajahnya terasa memanas karena malu sekaligus ingin menangis.

Apa Kyuhyun sudah tak sudi lagi menyentuhnya? Itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini bersarang di benak Sungmin membuat hatinya diliputi perasaan sedih.

Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen menyentuhnya. Jika berada di dekatnya, pasti Kyuhyun akan memberikannya pelukan hangat, ciuman mesra serta perlakuan romantis lainnya yang membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman dan seakan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Namun kenapa dengan sekarang? Apa hanya karena pertengkaran semalam? Kyuhyun masih marah padanya?

"Aku berangkat sekarang." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Namja itu mulai memakai jas dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

Sungmin kembali terkesiap. "Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Kyu?" Tanyanya mengingatkan.

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi, Kyu... Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya. Sedari tadi aku menunggumu agar kita sarapan bersama." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada kecewa.

Kali ini tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali terdiam. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah hendak keluar dari kamar. Kini tangannya sudah siap memutar knop pintu namun pergerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun tergeming di tempat. Sementara di belakangnya, Sungmin tengah menatap punggung tegapnya nanar.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh kemudian melangkah cepat mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut di tempatnya berdiri.

Chup

"Aku berangkat." Pamit Kyuhyun lagi setelah mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Sungmin terpaku di tempat, menatap lurus ke pintu hingga bayangan Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangan. Ada sedikit rasa lega karena ternyata Kyuhyun masih sudi menyentuhnya. Terbukti, suaminya itu tidak lupa memberikan kecupan hangat di keningnya jika akan berangkat kerja. Meskipun mendadak dan tidak semesra seperti biasa.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor, Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Muncul sebuah rasa penyesalan karena telah bersikap tak acuh pada Sungmin.

Tak seharusnya Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Sungmin untuk sarapan pagi bersama tadi. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang wajib ia lakukan bersama sang istri? Dan ia merasa seakan telah melanggarnya.

Pasti Sungmin merasa sedih dan kecewa sekarang. Sudah susah payah istrinya itu memasakan sarapan pagi untuknya, bahkan Sungmin-nya itu sudah menunggunya karena tak akan sarapan terlebih dahulu tanpa dirinya. Namun apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dengan mudahnya ia menolak meskipun secara tidak langsung.

"Arrggh! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi seraya memukul setir mobil yang tengah dikemudikannya.

Hingga kini berada di ruang kerjanya, Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari bayangan Sungmin. Rasa penyesalan terus menghantui. Membuat namja tangguh itu sedikit tak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Fokusnya terpusat penuh pada sang istri tercinta.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang manakala jam makan siang tiba, menghentikan aktivitas kerjanya. Namja tampan itu tampak meregangkan tubuhnya seraya memijat pelan bagian yang terasa pegal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di balik pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat Direktur utama Cho Corp itu terkesiap dan menatap pintu.

"Masuk!" Seruan Kyuhyun menggema di setiap sudut ruang kerja yang terlihat cukup luas dan mewah itu.

Tak lama kemudian sosok namja bermata sipit muncul di balik pintu. Dengan santai melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Yesung hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama, Kyu?" Tawar namja pemilik suara bariton itu dan segera mendapat anggukan kecil dari atasan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyu? Sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau terlihat murung sekali." Suara bariton Yesung yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun seketika membuyarkan namja berwajah stoic itu dari lamunannya.

"Eoh? Kenapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik seperti orang linglung.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kenapa, eoh? Hari ini kau terlihat kacau tuan Cho. Apa karena istrimu?" Tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. "Iya. Semalam aku dan Sungmin bertengkar, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun terbuka.

Yesung menautkan alis heran. "Wae?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Akhirnya dengan sikap terbuka Kyuhyun menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Yesung mengenai Sungmin. Ini bukan menjadi hal baru bagi mereka. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka bersahabat cukup lama jadi tidak ada lagi rasa canggung bagi Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Yesung begitu pun sebaliknya.

Mereka pun larut dalam perbincangan cukup serius di sela-sela makan siang, di sebuah cafe dekat kantor. Namun tak lama setelah itu suasana mencair. Sesekali terdengar candaan yang dilontarkan Yesung guna menghibur Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik sekarang.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Bias-bias cahaya berwarna kekuningan kini tampak menghiasi langit sore. Menandakan bahwa sang mentari hendak kembali ke peraduannya. Tugasnya akan segera dialihkan pada sang rembulan.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi usai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan berendam air di dalam sana sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Yeoja itu tampak menyeka tubuh basahnya dengan handuk tebal. Hingga setelah tubuh polosnya benar-benar kering, ia segera memakai pakaian santainya.

Sepasang manik bening Sungmin mulai melirik jam dinding yang melekat di salah satu sisi kamarnya. Pukul lima sore. Artinya satu jam ke depan sang suami akan segera pulang.

"Hm... Malam ini aku masak apa ya untuk Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bermonolog seraya berpikir. Kini ia telah berada di dapur.

Yeoja manis itu tampak membuka kulkas bermaksud mengambil bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya. Namun persediaan di dalam kotak besar bersuhu dingin itu ternyata hampir habis. Dan sepertinya ia kekurangan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

Sungmin menepuk keningnya pelan. "Aigoo~ Kenapa aku lupa belanja lagi? Aish! Aku baru sadar persediaan dalam kulkas hampir habis." Bibir manis itu berujar entah pada siapa.

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal satu jam lagi Kyuhyun akan segera pulang." Sungmin dilanda kegelisahan.

Otaknya berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar untuk berbelanja di minimarket terdekat. Mungkin malam ini ia akan terlambat memasak dari biasanya. Ya, daripada tidak masak sama sekali.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Tepat pukul enam sore usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya, Kyuhyun segera pulang ke rumah. Dengan tidak sabaran namja tampan itu mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit lebih kencang dari kecepatan standar.

Seulas senyum terukir indah di bibir Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu yang hendak ia lakukan untuk Sungmin malam ini. Sesuai saran yang telah Yesung berikan padanya saat makan siang tadi.

"Jadi, kau menyesal mendiami Sungmin? Kau ingin meminta maaf padanya?" Perkataan Yesung teringat kembali oleh benak Kyuhyun.

"Iya, hyung. Tapi aku malu dan takut jika dia berbalik marah padaku karena aku sudah bersikap tak acuh padanya tadi pagi." Kyuhyun berujar frustasi.

Yesung tampak berpikir seraya menatap wajah lesu Kyuhyun prihatin. "Hm... Bagaimana jika kau memberikannya sesuatu yang disukainya saat kau meminta maaf padanya agar dia mau memaafkanmu jika dia memang marah." Saran namja bermata sipit itu kemudian.

"Eh? Sesuatu yang disukainya?" Kyuhyun juga mulai berpikir.

"Bunga mungkin?" Yesung kembali memberi saran.

"Akh~ ya. Kau benar, hyung. Dia sangat menyukai bunga."

Dan akhirnya setelah makan siang tadi, Kyuhyun pergi sebentar ke toko bunga. Membeli seikat bunga kesukaan Sungmin. Bunga lily putih.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

"Minnie di mana? Kenapa tidak ada?" Kyuhyun bertanya dalam keheningan setelah menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumah mewahnya. Namja tampan itu meletakkan seikat bunga lily dalam genggamannya, yang dibungkus rapi dengan plastik bening itu di atas meja ruang tamu.

Biasanya Sungmin akan segera menyambut Kyuhyun jika suaminya itu baru pulang. Namun malam ini sosok yeoja yang begitu Kyuhyun cintai itu tidak nampak hingga Kyuhyun mencarinya di setiap sudut rumah. Dan memang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin.

"Dia pergi? Tapi... kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun kembali bermonolog. Tangannya mulai merogoh saku celana kerja yang masih dipakainya. Mengambil ponsel canggihnya di dalam sana kemudian menekan tombol nomor satu, melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sapaan lembut terdengar dari seberang.

"Kau di mana, Min?" Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan keberadaan sang istri.

"Aku sedang di minimarket, Kyu. Belanja bahan makanan. Persediaan di rumah hampir habis, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika kau mau pergi? Lagian ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kau menungguku biar aku mengantarmu." Ada nada sedikit kekesalan bercampur kekhawatiran dari ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin pergi sendiri malam-malam begini?

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagian kau pasti lelah pulang bekerja jadi aku pergi sendiri saja."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sungmin benar, saat ini dirinya memang sangat lelah. Namun rasa lelahnya itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa rindunya pada sang istri. Padahal belum ada dua puluh empat jam dirinya tak bertemu Sungmin. Ditambah lagi ia sudah bersikap tak acuh tadi pagi. Sungguh tak sanggup lagi ia membendung perasaan itu lama-lama.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Sudah, Kyu. Sekarang aku sedang mengantri untuk membayar di kasir."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku. Jangan pulang sebelum aku ke sana. Arraseo!" Putus Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Kau tunggu di rumah sa... ja..." Ucapan Sungmin tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun karena suaminya itu segera memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Saat ini Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Baru saja ia menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun. Senyuman manis terukir indah di bibirnya mengingat perhatian sang suami tadi.

Apa Kyuhyun sudah tak marah lagi padanya? Itulah pertanyaan yang kini tengah bersarang di benaknya.

Sedari tadi Sungmin telah mengantri untuk mendapat giliran membayar belanjaannya di salah satu kasir minimarket. Di depannya kini tinggal beberapa orang lagi dan ia masih sabar menunggu.

"Sungmin!" Sungmin yang berada dalam deretan antrian menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya bersamaan dengan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya.

Sungmin menatap seseorang yang telah memanggilnya dengan kening mengerut tipis. Seseorang itu tersenyum geli menatap ekspresi bingung Sungmin.

Lama menatap seorang namja di hadapannya, Sungmin segera terkesiap setelah mengingat siapa namja itu. "Jungmo?" Panggil Sungmin dengan intonasi bertanya.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini, Jungmo-ya." Ujar Sungmin pada namja yang sempat membuatnya bingung di antrian tadi.

Yeoja cantik itu sudah keluar dari minimarket usai melakukan transaksi. Begitu pun Jungmo, namja yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat mengantri tadi. Kini mereka tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang memang sengaja diletakkan di depan minimarket.

Jungmo tertawa ringan. "Iya." Jawab namja itu kemudian meneguk soft drink yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang? Kenapa selama ini tak ada kabar sama sekali, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin berpura-pura kesal.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Min. Maaf, aku tak pernah mengabarimu karena terlalu sibuk di sana." Ujar Jungmo seraya terkekeh pelan.

Lima tahun sudah Jungmo meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, Seoul. Selama ini namja itu tinggal di Tokyo karena harus mengurus perusahaan baru sang ayah yang telah dipercayakan padanya di sana.

Dan kini Jungmo kembali ke Seoul karena urusan perusahaannya juga. Ia berniat dan tengah berminat untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan besar di Seoul. Membangun relasi bisnis di beberapa wilayah Seoul, memperluas bisnis perusahaannya agar dapat lebih dan terus berkembang.

"Oh, jadi kau sibuk sekali ya? Sampai-sampai melupakanku tuan Kim." Canda Sungmin seraya meninju lengan Jungmo pelan.

Jungmo kembali tertawa. "Siapa yang melupakanmu? Buktinya aku masih mengingatmu. Kau yang sudah melupakanku. Tadi saja kau sempat tak mengenaliku." Kali ini Jungmo yang berpura-pura kesal membuat Sungmin tertawa geli.

Jungmo merupakan salah satu sahabat dekat Sungmin saat kuliah dulu. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat hingga sempat ada hubungan spesial di antara keduanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Sungmin yang sebenarnya tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Jungmo.

Sungmin menerima pernyataan cinta Jungmo bukan karena ia juga mencintai sahabatnya itu tetapi karena merasa tidak enak hati. Ia hanya takut membuat Jungmo kecewa dan membencinya jika ia menolak. Dan akan berdampak negatif pada persahabatan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya Jungmo pun merasa kecewa dan sedih saat Sungmin mulai jujur tentang perasaannya. Awalnya Jungmo marah dan tidak terima namun lamban laun ia tersadar bahwa cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan.

"Kau tak pulang, Min?" Tanya Jungmo memulai obrolan baru setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Nanti." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Apa mau ku antar?" Tawar Jungmo.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputku." Beritahu Sungmin kemudian.

"Suamimu?" Jungmo menatap Sungmin di sampingnya dengan alis bertaut.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Iya. Jika kau ingin pulang, pulang saja." Ujar Sungmin menyarankan.

Jungmo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini. Biar aku menemanimu menunggu suamimu sampai dia datang. Aku kan belum pernah melihatnya jadi sekalian ingin berkenalan." Ujar Jungmo antusias.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kemudian suasana hening kembali tercipta.

Tanpa Sungmin dan Jungmo sadari, di seberang jalan sepasang manik tajam itu tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sudah beberapa menit lalu sosok dalam mobil itu berada di sana namun enggan muncul di hadapan mereka, untuk saat ini.

"Min, apa kau kedinginan?" Jungmo bertanya cemas mendapati Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Cuaca di kota Seoul saat ini memang cukup dingin mengingat di kota negara Korea Selatan itu tengah mengalami musim gugur.

Sungmin menoleh. "Sedikit." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum kaku kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke arah jalan. Masih bersabar dan berharap seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya segera datang.

"Eoh?" Sungmin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menyampirkan jaket tebal di bahu mungilnya hingga menutupi tubuh atasnya. Yeoja itu menoleh pada sosok tampan di sampingnya yang entah sejak kapan menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jungmo... Kenapa memberikan jaketmu padaku? Memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Sungmin. Yeoja itu berniat melepas jaket Jungmo yang telah melekat di tubuhnya namun Jungmo segera menahannya.

"Tidak, Min. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih membutuhkan jaket itu daripada aku." Tukas Jungmo.

"Tapi aku sudah cukup memakai sweater dan syal ini, Jungmo-ya. Sementara kau..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah! Wajahmu sudah pucat begitu. Sweater dan syalmu itu belum cukup melindungimu dari dingin." Ujar Jungmo yang membuat Sungmin kalah telak.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin bertanya meyakinkan.

Jungmo mengangguk. "Iya, nona Lee." Jawabnya seraya mengacak gemas rambut atas Sungmin.

"Akh~ kau ini. Ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau masuk angin." Canda Sungmin.

"Tidak akan. Eum... Apa masih dingin?" Jungmo kembali bertanya karena masih mendapati Sungmin yang terus menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Udara malam ini memang sangat dingin membuat yeoja cantik itu tak kuat berada lama-lama di luar rumah.

Dan Jungmo mengetahui benar akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dahulu dirinya dan Sungmin pernah saling berhubungan dekat. Membuatnya tahu akan segala hal tentang mantan kekasihnya itu. Salah satunya yaitu bahwa Sungmin tidak akan tahan berlama-lama di luar rumah dengan hawa dingin seperti sekarang.

Tak tahan melihat itu, Jungmo segera mengulurkan tangannya. Memegang telapak tangan Sungmin kemudian menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya di kulit putih nan halus yeoja manis itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jungmo seraya menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir.

Sungmin terdiam seketika menerima perhatian yang saat ini Jungmo berikan padanya. Masih sama seperti dahulu, saat mereka menjalin kasih. Jungmo akan selalu melakukan ini jika ia merasa kedinginan.

"Akh~ Jungmo-ya... Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin segera melepas tangan Jungmo yang masih setia menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Ck! Kenapa suamimu belum datang juga, Min? Apa dia tidak tahu jika kau tidak tahan berlama-lama di luar dengan udara sedingin ini?" Jungmo merasa kesal sendiri mendapati suami Sungmin yang tega membiarkan Sungmin menunggu lama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Getar ponsel dari saku celana Jungmo tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat namja itu berhenti menggerutu kemudian segera menjawab panggilan.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Jungmo yang tengah berbicara melalui telepon itu dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Jungmo menutup sambungan ponselnya.

"Eum... Min, aku antar kau pulang saja ya? Aku sudah ditunggu eomma. Dia menyuruhku untuk segera pulang." Beritahu Jungmo pada Sungmin usai berbicara singkat dengan sang ibu melalui telepon tadi.

"Tidak usah, Jungmo. Jika kau mau pulang, silakan pulang saja." Sungmin kembali menolak.

"Tapi suamimu belum datang juga, Min. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Ini sudah malam dan udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Kyuhyun menjemputku. Dan dia yang memintaku seperti itu." Sungmin masih bersikeras.

Jungmo menghela napas. "Haah~ Baiklah... Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Jungmo kemudian, masih sedikit ragu.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Iya... Kau tenang saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan datang." Ucap yeoja manis itu meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Annyeong, Minnie-ya~" Jungmo akhirnya menyerah, kemudian mulai meminta diri untuk pulang.

"Eh, tunggu!" Seruan Sungmin segera menginterupsi langkah Jungmo dan membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi, Min?" Tanya Jungmo dengan alis bertaut.

"Jaketmu..." Sahut Sungmin seraya menunjuk kain tebal yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau pakai saja." Ucap Jungmo namun tak digubris oleh Sungmin karena yeoja cantik itu tampak melepas jaketnya.

"Ini. Aku tak mau suamiku salah paham, bodoh! Jika aku memakai jaketmu, apa yang harus ku katakan? Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mengerti, kan?" Sungmin mengangkat tangan Jungmo kemudian memaksa Jungmo menerima jaket itu kembali.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Tak lama selepas kepergian Jungmo, sebuah Audi putih yang sedari tadi berhenti tak jauh dari minimarket itu berjalan dan kembali berhenti tepat di samping minimarket. Sungmin yang begitu familiar dengan mobil itu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyu. Aku kira kau tak jadi menjemputku..." Sungmin berseru senang mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya keluar dari mobil mewah itu kemudian menghampirinya dengan langkah santai.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa berkata apapun. Beberapa detik berikutnya namja tampan itu meraih kedua tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya lembut membuat Sungmin menatap suaminya itu dengan raut bingung.

'Tangannya dingin sekali...' Batin Kyuhyun berucap. Sebuah kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dari pancaran manik teduhnya, mendapati wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit memucat.

Grep

"Eoh?" Sungmin belum lepas dari kebingungannya namun kini terganti dengan keterkejutan karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu namun Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka suara dan enggan melepas tubuh Sungmin dari dekapannya. Dan Sungmin sendiri masih juga berekspresi bingung di atas bahu Kyuhyun.

Namun tak lama kemudian Sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya simetris. Tersenyum merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun, membuatnya seakan lupa dengan udara dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk tulangnya. Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan lembut.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**-oOo- **

**. T. B. C. **

**. **

**. **

Aigoo! Aigoo! Ada dari chingudeul yang protes dan sampe ada yang nasehatin juga kalo saya jangan ninggalin(?) FFN -,- Jadi, gak enak hati saya :(. Ya sudahlah, saya sudah terlanjur post fict ini di sini. Saya lanjutin aja sampe FIN. Tapi kalo ada fict baru, baru saya akan pindah ;)

Maaf ya update-nya lama banget. Maaf ya kalo story-nya makin gak jelas, bahasa juga makin ancur -_-. Maklumlah, saya masih dalam tahap belajar(?) XD

Masih mau dilanjut? Silakan tuangkan apresiasi kalian di kotak REVIEW yang telah tersedia. Gak usah sungkan dan malu-malu kalo pengin komen ya? Gak bayar ini. Saya terima komenan apa aja kok, asal masih dalam hal yang wajar :)

Review dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya, chingudeul ^^. Plisss... yang masih jadi SIDERS munculin(?) diri dong... Hihihi.


	4. Chapter 4

**KyuMin Fanfiction**  
**.**  
**Just You**  
**.**  
**Copyright © 2013 by Airi Tanaka**  
**.**  
**Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast**  
**.**  
**Rating :: M**  
**.**  
**Genre :: Romance, hurt**  
**.**  
**Warning :: GS, typo(s), un-EYD, monotone story, etc.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer :: All casts belong to God. But this story ORIGINAL belongs to me, PURE of my shallow brain. So, please DON'T PLAGIARIZE!**  
**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khawatir dan cemburu kini menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun. Kedua perasaan itu membuatnya bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Sedari tadi namja tangguh itu sekuat hati menahan rasa panas dari api cemburu karena sempat menyaksikan Sungmin berduaan dengan namja lain.

Jika saja Kyuhyun mempunyai tenaga lebih, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan melabrak dan menghajar namja itu karena sudah lancang menyentuh wanitanya. Namun sepertinya namja itu sedang malas untuk melakukannya karena sudah terlalu lelah dari pulangnya bekerja.

Atau jika Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan egonya dan bersikap labil, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk pulang saja. Tak peduli lagi dengan Sungmin yang tengah menunggunya hingga kedinginan. Bukankah sudah ada namja lain yang menemani Sungmin? Bahkan namja yang tak dikenalnya itu begitu perhatian pada istrinya itu.

Namun nyatanya perasaan khawatir lebih mendominasi hati Kyuhyun. Meskipun perasaan cemburu itu masih terselip, tak bisa sepenuhnya ia lupakan begitu saja.

Lama dalam posisi saling berpelukan, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membebaskan tubuh Sungmin. Kembali menatap manik kelam Sungmin sebentar sebelum kemudian melepas jas kerja yang membalut tubuh kokohnya.

Sungmin memilih diam memperhatikan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya. Dan kini Kyuhyun memakaikan jas kerja pada tubuh mungilnya guna melindunginya dari dingin.

"Kyu... Aku-" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lembut setelah sebelumnya mengangkat barang belanjaan yang baru dibelinya dari minimarket.

Tak kunjung mendengar ucapan apapun dari bibir Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Pasrah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya masuk mobil.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil yang kini berada dalam kendali Kyuhyun. Sepasang insan di dalamnya seakan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar di keheningan malam.

"Siapa pria tadi?" Sungmin segera terkesiap manakala mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun, yang mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sungmin menoleh gugup. "K-kau... melihatnya?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu sedikit takut.

Apa Kyuhyun melihatnya saat bersama Jungmo di depan minimarket? Apa penyebab Kyuhyun terlihat dingin saat ini karena hal itu? Berbagai pertanyaan kini hinggap di benak Sungmin. Oh! Yeoja itu takut dan khawatir jika memang Kyuhyun melihatnya dan salah paham.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun saat bertanya pada Sungmin barusan. Sungmin pun mulai gusar.

"Dia Jungmo, Kyu. Tadi aku dan dia-"

"Mantan kekasihmu?" Sergah Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Namja itu tahu segala hal tentang Sungmin termasuk nama Jungmo yang diketahuinya adalah mantan kekasih istrinya itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Iya..." Jawabnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Perhatian sekali dia padamu." Namja itu berujar tersirat akan sindiran.

Sungmin tertunduk lesu dan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkannya benar jika Kyuhyun memang tengah salah paham. Ia ingin menjelaskan namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin memilih kembali untuk diam karena mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit takut. Menatap wajah suaminya saat ini saja ia tak berani apalagi berbicara. Oh, ayolah~ bahkan Kyuhyun tadi sempat memotong ucapannya membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Jadi, kau keluar sendiri karena ingin bertemu dengan mantan-kekasihmu itu? Sampai aku tak boleh menjemputmu... Kau takut jika aku mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan mantan-kekasihmu itu?" Kyuhyun kembali berujar, dengan sengaja menekan pada kata mantan kekasih.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Anniya! Kau salah paham, Kyu." Tukas Sungmin akhirnya. Tak ingin sang suami semakin terlarut dalam kesalahpahaman dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia mempunyai nama, Kyu. Jungmo. Namanya Kim Jungmo." Tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Pentingkah aku mengetahui namanya? Tapi memang dia itu mantan-kekasihmu, kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sudah mendapati Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Dirinya hafal benar mengenai sifat suaminya itu. Sepertinya percuma saja jika sekarang ia terus bersikeras untuk menjelaskan karena namja yang begitu dicintainya itu pasti enggan mengerti bahkan seolah tak ingin tahu. Ya, percuma jika harus dipaksakan.

Mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu. Jadi biarkanlah sementara ini Sungmin memberi waktu untuk Kyuhyun menjernihkan pikiran buruk terhadapnya.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Sesampainya di halaman depan rumah, Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil. Meskipun suasana hati namja tampan itu terbilang tidak baik ia tak lupa membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Kemudian membawakan barang belanjaan namun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikannya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin menyeret kakinya, menyusul Kyuhyun. Kepala yeoja cantik itu tertunduk lesu. Hingga tiba di ruang tamu tak sengaja manik beningnya menangkap sesuatu berwarna putih terbungkus plastik bening di atas meja.

Karena penasaran Sungmin segera meraih sesuatu yang ternyata adalah seikat bunga lily putih kesukaannya. Terdapat secarik kertas di dalamnya dan jemari lentik yeoja itu mengambilnya.

Sungmin sayang, maafkan aku. Saranghae~

Deretan huruf hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat permohonan maaf tertera jelas di atas kertas putih itu. Tulisan tangan yang begitu familiar bagi Sungmin.

"Kyu..." Lirih Sungmin menyebut nama pemilik tulisan itu.

Meskipun kalimat singkat itu sangatlah sederhana namun mampu membuat Sungmin terharu. Tanpa terasa setetes air bening meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Dengan membawa serta seikat bunga lily dalam genggamannya, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat di mana Kyuhyun saat ini berada. Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan di dapur Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar. Dan Sungmin pun menyusul suaminya itu lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan gadget canggih penunjang pekerjaannya. Sebuah laptop tengah berada dalam kendali namja berotak jenius itu.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin mendekat hingga berada dalam jarak satu langkah dengan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya bunga dalam genggamannya sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanian serta membuang jauh-jauh rasa ragu untuk mendekati sang suami.

Sreet~

"Kyunnie..." Panggil Sungmin lembut seraya memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Seketika pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada mouse dalam genggamannya terhenti. Tubuh namja penggila game itu seakan menegang. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik berikutnya ia kembali menggerakkan mouse. Dan sesekali memainkan jemari di atas keyboard.

"Apa ini bunga darimu untukku, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menunjukkan bunga dalam genggamannya tanpa melepas pelukannya dari leher Kyuhyun.

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terhenti. Namja itu melirik bunga yang kini ditunjukkan Sungmin sebentar. Dan seakan tak peduli ia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai merasakan sesak memenuhi ruang hati kecilnya. Manik bening yeoja manis itu pun terasa memanas. Air bening terlanjur menumpuk di sana dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Hiks~" Meskipun sekuat apapun ditahannya namun akhirnya satu isakan sukses keluar dari bibir Sungmin disertai deraian air mata.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Kyu? Hiks~ Kau membuatku takut... Hiks~" Ujar Sungmin seraya terisak.

Perlahan Sungmin menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat manik kelamnya menatap sedih kepala belakang suaminya itu. Dengan lesu ia membalikkan tubuh untuk kemudian melangkah gontai menuju ranjang.

Lelah. Itulah yang saat ini Sungmin rasakan. Ia ingin segera tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Berharap jika besok pagi bangun, keadaan akan membaik. Kyuhyun tak marah lagi padanya.

Grep

Seketika seikat bunga yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Sungmin terlepas hingga jatuh ke lantai manakala merasakan seseorang memeluk yeoja mungil itu dari belakang. Secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau lebih membuatku takut, Min~" Suara bass Kyuhyun mulai terdengar.

Kyuhyun segera membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghembuskan napas frustasi di sana. Beruntung Sungmin sudah melepas syal dari lehernya membuat Kyuhyun dapat menghirup aroma khas tubuh sang istri, yang belum ia rasakan seharian ini. Oh! Betapa ia sangat merindukannya.

Sebentar memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Kyuhyun mulai membalikkan tubuh mungil istrinya itu hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping Sungmin posesif. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya.

Secara refleks Sungmin menyandarkan tangannya di kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar tak terhimpit tubuh mereka yang terbilang rapat tanpa jarak. Dirinya hanya pasrah mendapati perlakuan itu dari sang suami. Manik beningnya mengerjap bingung, seakan tak percaya.

Hingga Kyuhyun mempertemukan kening mereka dan membuat hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan lembut. Sungmin memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih tetap membuka mata, menatap paras cantiknya lekat-lekat.

"Ku mohon jangan memaksaku pergi dari hidupmu, Min." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon. "Bahkan sampai berusaha membuatku ingin meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang tidak lucu." Sambungnya cepat.

Sungmin yang kurang mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun segera membuka mata. Manik indahnya langsung mendapati wajah tampan sang suami dalam jarak yang sangat dekat hampir tanpa jarak. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung entah dengan sikap maupun ucapan.

Bibir Sungmin ingin berbicara namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun. Kini dirinya tengah susah payah mengendalikan detak jantung dalam tubuhnya yang berpacu begitu cepat bahkan seakan ingin meledak.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku kemarin, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mendengar ucapan apapun dari bibir Sungmin. Istrinya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkanku pergi dari hidupmu, Min? Apa kau sudah tak ingin melihatku di dunia ini lagi? Kau ingin melihatku mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi secara beruntun dengan nada yang terdengar begitu memilukan hingga menyayat hati.

Sungmin segera menggeleng kuat. "ANDWAE!" Seru Sungmin. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun cukup erat.

"Tapi kenapa kau terus mendesakku agar aku menceraikanmu? Kau rela jika kita berpisah?" Kyuhyun terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah kekecewaan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sungmin-ah! Kau rela jika kita berpisah? Jawab, Min! Jawab!" Ulang Kyuhyun seraya mengguncang bahu bergetar Sungmin karena menahan isakan.

"Tidak, Kyu! Hiks~" Jawab Sungmin disertai air bening yang terus mengalir deras dari manik kelamnya.

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai terangkat kemudian mengusap jejak air mata Sungmin dengan lembut. "Ku mohon jangan pernah berpikir lagi untuk bercerai denganku jika hatimu saja tak rela, Min." Pinta Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hening~

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa napasku, hm?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah hening sesaat. Namja tampan itu segera mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa oksigenku, hm?" Lagi, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir manis sang istri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa cintaku, hm?" Kyuhyun terus menghadiahi kecupan di bibir Sungmin bertubi-tubi membuat tubuh Sungmin mundur perlahan hingga terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin lembut hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring sempurna di atas ranjang. "Intinya... aku takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun menumpukkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh Sungmin agar tak terlalu menindih tubuh istrinya itu. Dan detik berikutnya bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas bibir lembut sang istri.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Sesekali menghisap bagian bawah dan atas bibir manis istrinya itu kuat. Sungmin yang pasrah mendapat ciuman darinya pun mulai membalas tak kalah lembut. Tanpa komando istrinya itu mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher jenjangnya seakan meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

"Eungh... Kyuh~" Sungmin segera mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat merasakan pasokan oksigen dalam rongga paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti perlahan mengakhiri pagutan mesra itu dengan berat hati. Mereka saling menatap memberi jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Sungmin. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman manis nan panjang.

Lama bibir mereka saling memagut mereka akan melepasnya lagi. Saling menatap sebentar kemudian kembali berciuman lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Hingga setelah Kyuhyun merasa puas, bibir namja tampan itu beralih mencumbu leher Sungmin. Mengukir beberapa tanda kepemilikannya atas tubuh sang istri di sana. Sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya itu dalam-dalam. Begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan.

Sembari terus mencumbu Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menanggalkan satu persatu kain yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin hingga tubuh dalam kungkungannya itu tak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Perlahan cumbuan Kyuhyun turun lagi. Mengecup belahan dada Sungmin sebentar kemudian kedua puncak gundukan kembar nan kenyal itu secara bergantian.

Sungmin tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan napas berat yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar. "Kyuh~ Ah! Ssshh~" Yeoja cantik itu akhirnya memekik tertahan serta mendesis saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai mengulum dan sesekali menghisap salah satu gundukan kembarnya. Bahkan hingga menggigit puncaknya itu dengan gemas.

Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun juga bergerak aktif memanjakan gundukan Sungmin yang lain membuat tubuh istrinya itu menggeliat tak karuan di bawah kendali tubuhnya.

Sungmin menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Sesekali menjambaknya, merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan yang menjalar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya karena cumbuan sang suami.

Puas bermain di sekitar dada Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun turun lagi. Mengecupi setiap inchi tubuh putih istrinya itu penuh gairah. Hingga di bagian paling bawah, daerah paling privat dari seorang wanita.

Seperti bagian tubuh yang lain, daerah kewanitaan Sungmin juga tak luput dari jamahan bibir Kyuhyun. Refleks Sungmin merapatkan kedua kakinya saat bibir serta lidah Kyuhyun bermain liar di sana.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan cairan cintanya setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Tanpa jijik Kyuhyun menghisapnya lalu menelannya hingga habis.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Setelah puas mencumbu seluruh tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menanggalkan seluruh kain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya hingga tubuh putihnya terekspos sempurna tanpa busana. Oh! Sedari tadi tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terbangun, merindukan tempat hangat untuknya bersemayam.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merangkak, kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin yang lebih dahulu naked karena ulah nakalnya. Kini tak ada lagi penghalang di antara kulit tubuh mereka. Seluruh kain yang sempat mereka kenakan sudah tertanggal sempurna tanpa sisa.

Kyuhyuh mulai mengarahkan miliknya pada milik Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati membenamkannya di sana. Menerobos jalan masuk rahim sang istri untuk menanamkan benih cintanya dalam sana.

Kembali, Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah di leher putih Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang istri dalam-dalam. Aroma yang sudah menjadi aroma favoritnya.

Seiring cumbuannya di leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Dan tangan kokohnya ikut bergerilya lembut di kedua gundukan kembar sang istri. Mengundang desahan demi desahan dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Emh~ jangan pernah berselingkuh lagi dariku, Minh..." Kyuhyun mulai berucap di sela-sela cumbuannya.

"Ber-selingkuh? Ah~ maksud-mu... apa... Kyuh? Eungh! Akh!" Sungmin menyahut susah payah. Mata indah yeoja itu terpejam erat karena merasakan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat di bawah kendali sang suami.

"Kau sengaja berselingkuh dengan mantan-kekasihmu itu, kan? Agar aku mau meninggalkanmu, hm?" Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan ujung hidungnya di permukaan leher Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin membuka mata dan terbelalak tak percaya. "Eo-eoh? Eungh~ Kau... bicara... apa, Kyuh? Oh! Kyunnieh~ Ah!" Sungmin menjerit tertahan merasakan gigi-gigi Kyuhyun mengatup kulit mulus lehernya cukup erat.

"Kau hanya milikku, Cho Sungmin-ah! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin. Hidung mancungnya bergerak naik menelusuri permukaan leher, dagu, bibir hingga hidung Sungmin.

Kini kening mereka saling bertemu membuat hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan lembut. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak di atas kulit kenyal dada sintal Sungmin. Beralih meraih kedua tangan Sungmin kemudian meletakkanya di sisi tubuh istrinya itu sebatas leher.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengaitkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari lentik Sungmin membuat kedua pasang tangan mereka saling bertautan erat. Dan perlahan pergerakan tubuh bagian bawah namja tangguh itu mulai berhenti. Membiarkan miliknya dengan milik Sungmin menyatu sempurna.

"Harusnya hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Tapi... kenapa kau membiarkan mantan-kekasihmu itu menyentuhmu, eoh?" Nada kesal terdengar jelas dari ucapan Kyuhyun namun bibir namja tampan itu sibuk mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin membuat mata bening itu terpejam karenanya.

"Kyuh..."

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Kau salah paham~" Sungmin menatap lembut manik teduh Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu berhenti menciumi wajahnya dan beralih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jungmo, Kyu. Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Itu juga tidak sengaja. Kami bertemu saat mengantri di minimarket, Kyu." Sungmin mulai menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kyu~" Tambah Sungmin karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tatapan suaminya itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah keraguan untuk percaya dengan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak. Bayangan Sungmin saat bersama namja asing baginya di minimarket itu masih melekat kuat dalam ingatannya. Entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Dirinya seakan tak rela menyaksikan itu semua. Dan ia juga sangat menyesal karena dengan bodohnya tak bertindak apa-apa, hanya menyaksikan secara diam-diam seperti seorang pengecut saja. Shit!

"Tapi harusnya kau tak membiarkan dia menyentuhmu? Aku tak suka melihatnya, Min! Bahkan kau juga memegang tangannya, kan? Haah~" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas frustasi seraya beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin membuat kontak tubuh bagian bawah mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang, memunggungi tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring. Sepertinya namja bermarga Cho itu benar-benar cemburu hingga membuat akal sehatnya tak terkontrol dengan baik. Rasa cemburu itu seakan meracuni otak jeniusnya. Kejeniusan seakan hilang dari dirinya. Justru sebuah kebodohan yang lebih pantas untuk menyebutkan sikapnya saat ini.

Kontras dengan raut Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal justru Sungmin tampak tersenyum menatap punggung lebar Kyuhyun. Perlahan yeoja cantik itu bangkit kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menumpukan dagu di bahu tegap suaminya itu.

"Hm... Dia tak bermaksud apa-apa memegang tanganku, Kyu? Dia hanya ingin membantuku menggosok-gosok tanganku karena aku kedinginan. Aku juga tak menyangka jika dia akan melakukan itu..." Terang Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi kau lihat jika aku menolaknya, kan?" Sambung Sungmin.

"Jika masalah aku yang memegang tangannya, itu karena aku memaksanya agar menerima kembali jaketnya. Aku takut jika kau melihat aku memakai jaketnya kau jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak... Itu saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan dada kenyal Sungmin yang tengah menempel erat dengan punggungnya membuatnya kembali bergairah. Apa istrinya itu sengaja menggodanya? Sungguh dirinya takkan tahan berlama-lama kesal dengan Sungmin jika sudah begini keadaannya. Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka yang tengah bercinta.

Lama tergeming, Kyuhyun mulai melepas lembut kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih setia melingkar di tubuhnya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh membuat sepasang tubuh tanpa busana itu saling berhadapan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendapati Kyuhyun masih menekuk wajahnya. "Eum... Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Jungmo, Kyu. Karena dia... aku bisa membuatmu cemburu begini. Aku suka melihat wajah cemburumu seperti ini..." Ujar Sungmin seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau tampak lucu jika sedang cemburu begini, Kyu. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Saranghae tuan Cho~" Ucap yeoja manis itu lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut.

"Yaa~ Min... kau..." Kyuhyun mulai menyahut. "Nappeun~" Sambung Kyuhyun seraya membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Sungmin, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi kulit putih pucatnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar kembali terbaring. Tubuhnya juga kembali menindih tubuh indah wanitanya itu.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal, Min... Dan kau juga sudah berani menggodaku, hm?" Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya di permukaan leher Sungmin.

"Kau harus ku hukum nyonya Cho!"

"Eoh? Kyuh- Akh! Hmmppt~" Sungmin memekik saat dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh bagian bawah mereka sekali sentakan. Dan Kyuhyun segera membungkam bibirnya membuat suara pekikan serta desahannya teredam dalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

Kyuhyun kembali bergerak naik turun di atas tubuh Sungmin dengan tempo lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya kali ini namja tangguh itu takkan bermain lembut. Dan itu juga karena kesalahan Sungmin sendiri. Berani-beraninya menggoda seorang Cho Kyuhyun, eoh? Sekarang lihat apa akibatnya, kan? Jadi, terimalah hukumanmu nyonya Cho!

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merubah posisi bercinta mereka. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga mereka mencapai klimaks, merasakan puncak kenikmatan tiada tara. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda jika mereka ah, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun akan mengakhiri pergulatan mesra itu.

Sedari tadi permainan itu dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Namja tangguh itu seakan tak ingin memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk bernapas lega. Membuat sang istri kewalahan dan merasa sangat lelah mengikuti permainannya yang terkesan sedikit egois.

"Sudah... Kyuh..." Sungmin berucap lemah dengan napas terengah-engah. Kini posisi Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan dirinya yang berada dalam pangkuan sang suami.

"Aku sudah lelah sekali~" Adu Sungmin parau dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hm... Baiklah..." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Menghentikan penjelajahannya terhadap tubuh Sungmin. Dikecupnya puncak kepala istrinya itu lembut.

Kyuhyun mulai menggeser tubuhnya dengan membawa serta tubuh dalam pangkuannya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dan seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya tampak menikmati sisa-sisa permainan dengan tenang seraya mengembalikan deru napas mereka yang teratur.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah di helaian rambut Sungmin, menghirup aroma dari sana membuatnya rileks. Sementara Sungmin membenamkan wajah lelahnya di balik dada bidang sang suami mencari kenyamanan.

Dalam posisi Sungmin saat ini, tanpa sengaja pandangan yeoja manis itu mengarah ke bawah. Manik beningnya dapat melihat pusat tubuhnya dengan milik Kyuhyun masih menyatu sempurna di bawah sana. Rasa hangat menjalar, memenuhi tubuhnya karena Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa kali menumpahkan benih cinta dalam rahimnya.

Sungmin juga dapat melihat seluruh tubuh putihnya penuh dengan 'tanda cinta' hasil karya Kyuhyun. Semburat merah terbit di kedua pipi putih yeoja manis itu membayangkan saat-saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dan dirinya mulai terkesiap saat fokusnya terhenti pada salah satu bagian tubuh yang membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin lirih, memecah keheningan.

"Hm..." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Andai saja suatu hari nanti benihmu tumbuh dalam sini..." Sungmin berandai-andai seraya menyentuh perutnya lembut. "Aku ingin mempunyai bayi lucu, Kyu. Ingin... sekali~" Ujar Sungmin penuh pengharapan.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun segera terkesiap, balas menatap manik kelam Sungmin lembut. "Tentu saja bisa, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengusap surai hitam sang istri penuh sayang.

"Tapi kapan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin, seakan putus asa. Setetes air bening sukses mengalir dari manik kelamnya.

Kyuhyun segera menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jari. "Secepatnya, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin. Mencoba menenangkan sang istri. "Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi... Kita pasti akan segera mendapatkan bayi lucu. Kau harus yakin itu, sayang~" Ucap Kyuhyun menghibur hati Sungmin tanpa bosan.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap manik bening Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajah sendunya di sana. "Maafkan aku, Kyu... Aku belum bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu~" Ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Ssstt... berhentilah meminta maaf, Min. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku rela menunggunya jika harus seribu tahun lagi." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin penuh sayang.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik, Kyu? Kau adalah pria yang sangat sempurna. Seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dan sempurna dariku... Tapi kenapa kau masih saja mempertahankanku?" Ujar Sungmin kembali menatap manik teduh Kyuhyun seraya menangkup kedua pipi tirus suaminya itu lembut.

"Hatimu seperti malaikat, Kyu~" Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sungmin meneteskan air mata.

"Dan itu juga karena dirimu, Min. Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti seorang malaikat." Kyuhyun menekan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin lembut. Menatap paras cantik sang istri lekat-lekat.

"Jika bagimu aku seperti malaikat. Sementara bagiku kau bukan hanya seperti malaikat, Min. Tapi kau adalah malaikat yang sesungguhnya." Kyuhyun berujar tulus membuat air mata Sungmin semakin mengalir deras karena terharu.

"Kau malaikatku yang sesungguhnya, Min~" Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk putih Sungmin hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu memagut bibir sang istri lembut. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan rasa sayangnya pada sang istri tercinta yang takkan pernah pudar hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian membalas ciuman lembut sang suami atas bibirnya. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang didominasi dengan ketulusan serta kasih sayang, bukan atas dasar nafsu semata.

Tanpa melepas bibir yang saling memagut, perlahan Kyuhyun merubah posisi mereka. Membuat Sungmin kembali berbaring di bawah kungkungannya.

Kembali, keduanya terseret arus kenikmatan. Tenggelam dalam gelombang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Mengarungi samudera kebahagiaan.

**. **  
**-oOo- **  
**. **

**. T. B. C. **

Haduh! Apa ini? Omaygad~ omaygad~ sebenernya saya gak bisa buat scene yang beginian u,u

Jujur ini NC pertama yang saya buat secara detail dari yang sebelumnya. Meskipun ini juga kayaknya masih kurang detail ya? Biasanya saya cuma ngejelasin inti-intinya aja. Gak kuat kalo penjabarannya detail banget. Ini aja ngetiknya sampe gemeteran plus merinding disco #halah

Ternyata susah banget buat scene yang beginian. Hufft~ kayaknya saya kapok deh # ! Mana hasilnya ancur gini. Bahasa juga amburadul abis. Malu banget saya #tutupmukapakepanci

Maaf banget kalo kurang begitu suka. Kalo chingudeul sudah gak menghendaki fict ini lanjut, saya rela berhenti kok daripada mengecewakan kalian.

Saya sadar diri kalo fict ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca serta menuangkan apresiasinya di kotak REVIEW. Fict ini lanjut juga berkat support dari chingudeul sekalian :)


End file.
